What's Sara up to
by caz1969
Summary: Sara was planning something on her days off but what.


Sara got ready for work, had been off for two shifts, then as she closed the door of the car she thought she had forgotten something but couldn't think what, thinking for a minute to what it could be then she drove to work with the radio playing singing

**Wasn't sure about this story, but was told it was good, so here goes,**

**Too much time on my hands in work I think**

Sara got ready for work, had been off for two shifts, then as she closed the door of the car she thought she had forgotten something but couldn't think what, thinking for a minute to what it could be then she drove to work with the radio playing singing to the music.

She was first into the lab as usual, or so she thought, she stood in the break room making a coffee and reading a flyer that had been on the table as she walked in she picked it up, it was fun day, everyone at the lab was invited, it was this Saturday but she already had plans, so put the flyer back on the table as she sat down with her coffee.

Warrick came into the break room," Morning Sara", he mumbled, Sara looked up, "Morning Warrick", Sara said, "you sound chirpy, did you have a good two days off?" he asked, Sara sat with her arms folded across her chest, "Yeah I did thanks", she said smiling at Warrick.

Warrick made his coffee and sat on the chair next to her, "Well It has done you some good" he said sipping his coffee, Sara still smiling said, "What's wrong with you, you don't look too good", "Been on a double shift & I'm so tired", he said putting his head down on the table.

"Take it has been busy when I have been off, "Sara said as Catherine came in to the room, "Sara could you help nick with this, she handed a slip of paper to her, Sara had a look, "do you want me to go now", she said, Catherine making a coffee said, "Yes please, we haven't stopped, since you went off, and with Grissom away till Monday hasn't helped, we have all worked double shifts".

Sara stood up and finished her coffee, "I'm on my way, will call Nick and let him know", she said patting Warrick on the head, Warrick groaned.

"Thanks Sara, hope you had a good two days off", Catherine said as Sara left the room; Sara raised her hand to Catherine in acknowledgement as she walked down the corridor.

Sara passed Grissom's office and smiled, then went to the locker room to get ready.

As Sara drove to the scene, she got a call; she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone then said, "Sorry I forgot will do it as soon as, sorry, ok bye". She hit the steering wheel, "I knew I had forgotten something this morning", she said scowling at herself in the mirror as she looked at herself.

Nick went to and joined nick at the scene, they got all the evidence they could and Sara told nick she would get him back at the lab, she told him I have to do something on they way so can you cover for me with Catherine, she had asked nick, Nick agreed and told her she can buy breakfast, lunch or whatever it was later, he also looked tired for being on a double shift.

Sara got back to the lab after going home. As she got back to lab, Catherine came up behind her, "Everything ok Sara", she asked, Sara turning round looking flushed, "Yeah, I'm fine", she said looking in the lab for Nick, Nick was with Greg, so Sara joined her, with Catherine going passed her down the corridor.

"You get everything sorted Sara?" Nick asked her as she sat on the stool next to them both, "Yeah thanks", she said smiling at Greg.

"Did you enjoy your time off, what did you get up to", Greg asked Sara, "Yes I had a good time and none of your business", she said smirking at him, "Oh like that is it, must have been good", Greg said nudging Nick, Nick frowned at Greg,

"Are you not off on Friday as well for a few days Sara", Greg asked her.

Nick wasn't in the mood he just wanted this shift to finish so he could go home to bed

Sara had finished her shift and shouted at Nick as he walked down the corridor, "Breakfast Nick remember I'm paying", she said Nick shook his head, "Another day Sara, I need sleep, "he said waving at her, Sara went into the locker room, Warrick was sitting or sleeping, Sara looked at him sitting on the bench with his eyes closed.

She brushed by him and he opened his eyes and mumbled, "Was going to go for a shower to wake me up, but I think I will just wash my face and go home", he said looking straight in front of him at the lockers, "good Idea Warrick, do you want me to drive you home", Sara said putting he hand on his shoulder, "Sara you are a star, that would be great", he mumbled to her.

Sara got her things together and they walked to Sara's car, they both got in and Warrick fell asleep as Sara drove.

After Sara drove Warrick home and made sure he was indoors ok, she stopped off at a few shops before she went home.

Sara went for a bath when she got home, lots of bubbles and some music playing, she relaxed for a while, then got out and watched a DVD, then dozed off on the sofa. She woke to ringing coming from her cell phone, she answered it and said, "Hi, you missing me", "Lots, you missing me?", the caller on the other end asked, "You have no idea how much", Sara replied, "Oh I think I do", the Caller said and they both laughed, she spoke for twenty minutes on the phone then hung up holding the phone to her chest and smiling.

Sara went to bed for three hours then got up and made something to eat.

It was a busy shift, she was working a case on her own as Warrick had called in sick, It wasn't just that he was tired the shift before he was coming down with the flu as well, So Sara went to the scene and processed it, it was a dead body found in a car that was parked in a car park out side a club.

When Sara got back to work she was in the lab talking to Greg, "So you going to tell me what you are up to when your off Sara?", Greg asked, Sara shook her head and laughed, "No Greg, so just you get on with your work" she said walking out the room smiling.

Sara had to go out again this time to help Nick and Catherine, they had gone to this big house a neighbour had heard the dog bark and when the police arrived they found the owner in the pool dead.

Sara was driving Catherine back from the scene, she had went in Nick's car to the scene and Catherine asked what she was up to on her few days off after the shift, Sara told her she was meeting up with a friend, Catherine told her that was good, and to have a good time.

After they all got back they all stood in the lab with Greg, Greg was telling a few jokes but no one was laughing. They left Greg in the lab telling himself jokes and went to look over the case

When Shift was finished, Sara was in the locker room, she could here Nick and Catherine in the corridor talking, Catherine was saying to nick she will be glad when Grissom get's back, Nick agreed with her, It's been hectic with Grissom off then Sara and Sara is off again for a few days she told Nick, Nick laughed and told Catherine, well I hope Warrick is back as that day shift I had working with me the other day was a nightmare, they both laughed, maybe we will get another one, and Catherine walked down the corridor and Nick came into the locker room.

"You sure you don't want breakfast Sara, me, Catherine and Greg are going, Greg appeared from behind Nick, "No, I have things to do", she said closing her locker door, Greg said, "Well enjoy Sara, have a nice time off", Greg smiled at her and the two of them walked out the locker room.

Sara was sitting on the bench in the locker room holding something in her hand, she was smiling, and then she got up and walked out the locker room towards Grissom's office.

Sara went into Grissom's office and put something in his desk drawer, she came back out the office and closed the door, and she had a big grin on her face.

Sara drove home listening to the music on the radio, singing to herself.

Sara went for a shower when she got home and got changed, she picked her bag up that she had put some clothes in and locked the door behind her.

Sara drove for two hours and pulled up outside a hotel, she went to reception and checked in, then went to the room she was given a key to.

Sara got into the room and unpacked, she was going for a bath after the two hour drive, but when she got to the dresser to put her belongings down before her bath, she noticed a card and a red rose, the card read,

_Sara,_

_I have waited so long for this_

_Love G Xx_

Sara picked the rose up and smiled_; _she went for a bath and relaxed.

Three hours later she heard a knock at the room door, she answered it, it was a man with a dress for Sara, and a bag, Sara smiled and thanked the man.

A few hours later Sara got dressed she was wearing the dress the man had brought her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she picked up the red rose before she left and closed the room door behind her.

Five hours later Sara's room door was being opened and two people came into the room, a man and a woman, kissing each other.

The two people looked into each other's eyes and the man said, "I love you Mrs Grissom"

The woman said, "I love you too Mr Grissom.

Sara and Grissom had got married, none of their friends knew, they both lived together and had been for 2 years, Grissom had been at a seminar for the week, and Sara went to meet him as they didn't want a fuss.

They spent the night in the hotel room and left the next morning to go home, they had a few days to be alone with each other and spwnt most of the time in the bedroom.

When they did go back to work, No one had a clue, just like no one had a clue they lived together.

Grissom was at his desk and he opened the drawer n envelope with _my husband_ written on it, he opened it smiling and it said.

Gil

You made me happy when we started to go out together

You made me happy when we moved in together

You make me happy every minute I spend time with you

You made me happy when you asked me to marry you

You made me happy on the day we got married me

I love you so much Gil Grissom

Sara, your wife

Xx

Grissom looked up and wiped a tear form his eye to see Sara in the corridor smiling at him as she walked passed, he smiled back at her.

**THE END**

.


End file.
